Au large
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Le Patron réfléchit à ses actes et il se sent mal. Le large l'appelle, lui répondra-t-il? (Death fic, ou pas, en fonction de la façon dont vous interprèterez la fin)


_J'avoue que j'ai été inspirée par « Baignade en haute mer » de AmarillaTheOnlyOne parce que cet OS était juste trop beau *.* si vous l'avez pas lu (ce dont j doute) allez-y! Et si vous voulez une fiction légère et drôle, passez votre chemin !_

* * *

Le bruit des vagues, la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, les rires des autres derrière lui tandis qu'il contemplait le large... Le Patron aurait eu tout pour être heureux. Si seulement le Geek ne se baladait pas avec une plaie sur la lèvre inférieure...

_-Dégage de là le Panda... et arrêtes de me chercher ou je te jure que tu vas trouver mon point dans ta gueule ! _

_Une énième dispute entre les deux personnalités avait éclaté, et comme d'habitude, elle avait commencé à partir de rien. Ils s'étaient juste retrouvé face à face dans le couloir, aucun ne voulant s'écarter du chemin de l'autre. Ridicule. Ils se toisaient avec haine, mais se fut le Patron qui amorça le mouvement. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, sauf une personne. Une personne qui s 'était interposée, et dans la mâchoire de laquelle le point du Patron vint s'encastrer, la faisant voler dans le couloir. Le Geek avait la lèvre en sang. Le Patron venait de frapper la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, qu'il aimait le plus dans cette maison. Tous se précipitèrent sur le pauvre Geek qui pleurait silencieusement au sol. Le Patron était choqué. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, et même revenir en arrière, mais il ne pouvait pas. _

Il était dangereux. Il ne voulait pas être dangereux. Le Geek lui avait tout de suite pardonné, bien sûr, mais le Geek pardonnait toujours, même quand il ne devait pas. Le Patron était dangereux. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il l'avait fait. Et maintenant il fixait les vagues d'un bleu aussi profond que ses iris, une boule dans le ventre. Même le bruit de la mer ne parvenait pas à apaiser son mal-être. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il fixa ses mains un moment. Il ne devait plus faire de mal, et surtout, il ne devait plus faire de mal au Geek. Son regard se reporta sur l'étendue azur devant lui. Il n'entendait plus les rires et les cris de ses compagnons, il n'entendait plus que le bruit sourd des vagues.

Il se leva de sa serviette et marcha droit devant lui. Il ne sentit même pas ses pieds entrer dans l'eau, il continua juste à marcher, encore et encore. L'eau lui arrivait déjà à la taille quand il commença à se sentir engourdi. Tout le monde sera soulager d'être débarrasser de la menace qu'il représentait, le Panda en tête. L'eau lui arrivait au menton, et il commença à nager. Au large. Toujours plus loin. Il nageait vite.

Le froid commençait à s'insinuer dans chaque pores de sa peau, il se sentait lourd, mais il continuait à nager, le plus loin possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer, jusqu'à ce que les images ne lui reviennent en tête, le paralysant de dégoût. À bout de force, il se laissant glisser dans l'eau froide. Il expira l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné, et sentit l'eau entrer dans son nez, dans sa bouche, dans se poumons, il se sentit suffoquer.

Il ne se débattit pas. Il voulait partir. Devant ses yeux, il revit le visage du Geek à chaque fois qu'il lui avait fait du mal, à chaque fois qu'il lui avait pardonné, à chaque fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il revoyait les blessures que Mathieu et le Prof tentaient tant bien que mal de panser. Il voyait le regard apeuré et pourtant aimant de cet homme fragile qui lui avait volé son cœur en lui laissant sa violence. Il l'avait fait trop souffrir. Beaucoup trop. Il les avait tous fait souffrir, les uns après les autres. Il ferma les yeux et le visage souriant du Geek s'imposa à lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans l'eau, il se sentit pleurer. Pourtant, son esprit était déjà loin de son corps. L'eau lui remplissait les poumons, il perdait peu à peu connaissance. Le visage de celui qui avait été son amant et sa victime s'effaçait doucement, laissant place au noir profond de l'océan. Le froid l'empêchait de bouger, il se sentit partir, doucement, tranquillement...

La dernière chose qu'il sentit, se fut un main qui lui saisit le poignet et le tirait vers la surface.

* * *

_Ouiiii je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le tuer :'( je l'aime trop, le pauvre... Et oui, c'était très cour... Bref, encore écrit durant mes 7 heures de train de fin de vacances... Comme toujours, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que je réponds toujours, profitez pour questionner, insulter, que sais-je encore... Zou-bi !_


End file.
